


P373RS74RK

by MoonLightSkies16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone's confused, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, MamaSpider, Mental Health Issues, No ships other than the canon ones, Pain, Panic Attacks, Whump, assassin!Peter, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16
Summary: He had been taken as a child, forced into gruesome training, experimented on, pushed into becoming an assassin, and stripped of every memory of the life he had years ago. So why did that dream feel so real? And why does this man look so familiar.
Kudos: 8





	1. Memory?

* * *

_It was a crisp fall night outside in the middle of October._

_The chilly air occasionally passing and blowing through the open windows of his house, ruffling a few house plants and shifting papers on desks._

_Happy chatter and soft chuckles filled the air in the dining room of the_ ~~P ** _a_**~~ ** _r_** ~~ ** _ke r_**~~ _household._

_Jokes were tossed back and forth and snarky remarks were taken as lightly as a feather. Not once did anyone get offended by the comments jokingly thrown at them._

_**~~Peter P-~~**_ _810_ , an _average 5 year old, patiently sat at the dining table with his family. Giggling at the jokes he found funny and munching on his Aunt ** ~~May’s~~**_ _famous Mac n’ Cheese. He was so happy._

_Even though the boy hasn’t_ _seen much in life yet and was only introduced to the world half a decade ago, ~~ **81** **0**~~ could tell that this small family he had was perfect._

_Simply perfect._

_Always warm._

_Always loving._

_Always kind._

_Always caring._

_It was just right._

_Yeah, just right_

* * *

_ Fire. _

_ It was everywhere. _

_ Eating away at everything. _

_ Tearing down his home. _

_ The one that was so, so perfect. _

_ So perfectly crafted by his family to give off a loving and gentle feeling. _

_ It was all burning to the ground. _

_ And it was all his fault. _

**~~_ All his FAULT _ ~~ **

_Tears blurred his vision and smeared all the contrasting colors._

_Reds and oranges were mixed together, yellows and greens were smudged across everything._

_He couldn’t even see the bodies of his family._

_Should he be thankful he can’t?_

_If he did, would they haunt his dreams forever?_

_Most likely._

_ He was being lifted up. _

_ The ground was taken from under his feet. _

_ Large arms held him close. _

_ Big hands turned his head to face someone’s chest. _

_ To keep him from seeing the bodies. _

_ The burning bodies. _

_ Of his beloved family _

~~**_ ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. _ ** ~~

* * *

810 woke up to the sound of banging on the reinforced steel door.

"Cell 810, report to training area immediately!" The guard on the other side of the door shouted.

810 quickly stood up and walked to the steel door that was now open.

The now 14 year old began wondering what that dream was. Was it a made up scenario. Was it a memory of 810’s forgotten past?

810 didn't have much time to dwell on his weird dream until he realized he had arrived at the training area. 810 gave a quick scan of the room and spotted the head commander waiting there for him.

"Cell 810... _Spider_. Are you ready for your next mission?" The commander asked 810 with a thick Russian accent,

"Ready to comply." 810 replied readily. His voice was emotionless and so was his facial expression.

"Your mission Spider, gather Tony Stark's data files on the Winter Soldier and bring them to me. I want to know everything about that traitor." The man spat, venom clearly dripping from his words.

"Yes, sir."


	2. Spider Session

* * *

**~Avengers Tower~**

* * *

Tony Stark's day was just another typical Thursday.

He spent most of the night in his workshop like he usually does.

Worked on a few improvements for his newest StarkPhone with the help of Dum-E and U. (-No, hitting him multiple times in the head with a fire extinguisher wasn't what most people would call helpful, but at least they were attempting to help even though he didn't need it.-)

Added a few more protocols to FRIDAY's database and figured he would check to make sure that nobody somehow breached his data files on the Avengers.

But when he checked, Tony didn't think he actually would find a breach in his Avengers files.

He nearly choked on the coffee in his mouth when he discovered that new development. But then did a double take with wide eyes as the realization hit that the hacker only copied the Winter Soldier's files.

_'Is HYDRA back at it again? I thought they were gone for good!'_ Tony thought as he jumped out of his chair, raced out of his workshop and to the elevator to get to the common room.

"FRIDAY, where is everybody?" Tony asks hastily while entering the elevator.

"All the Avengers are in the common area, Boss," FRIDAY answered.

The ride down took no more than 1 minute, but to one Tony Stark, it felt like a lifetime and a half.

The elevator stopped and the metal doors opened. Tony rushed into the room. He saw all the Avengers except Thor who was in Asgard doing something stupidly Thor-like, he was sure.

Clint and Sam were playing a video game. Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision were watching them with varying expressions on their faces as Steve and Bucky were tinkering with their phone. Most likely still trying to figure how everything works.

"We got a problem." Tony says speed walking over to the couch where majority of the Avengers were.

"Oh, what happened. Did Clint draw on Dum-E again?" Natasha asked with a smirk plastered slyly on her face.  
  
"Hey! That was one time and I said sorry!" Clint tries to defend.

"No, bigger. Someone breached my Avengers files." Tony explained.

"Who?" Steve asked finally looking up from the device in his hand with worry written in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions."

"And who's file did they take?" Sam asks.

"Barnes's." Tony said sternly.

Everyone went wide eyed and Bucky's hands clenched into tight fists. HYDRA was back to get him. To brainwash him. To turn him back into the Winter Soldier. To get him back under there control. He was sure of it.

"Were you able to track them?" Natasha asks.

"No, they left nothing traceable behind." Tony replied.

"Whoever did this has to be incredibly smart to be even get past Tony's firewalls." Rhodey said.

Everyone nodded or grunted in agreement.

"I've been doing some research on possible HYDRA hideouts. But I haven't checked any out yet, we should start with that." Steve proposed.

"And you didn't think about telling us this information earlier so that this crap wouldn't have happened?" Sam said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

* * *

**~Abandoned HYDRA base~**

* * *

"Good work, 810." A man said.

810 nodded and was told to head back to his cell while he was on standby.

Obeying without hesitation, he made his way back while thinking over his assignment. His mission was a success. He was able to get The Winter Soldier's files without any trouble. 810 actually expected more from the 'genius' billionaire.

Rather disappointing, if he was being honest.

HYDRA taught 810 all about science and technologies a long time ago, and over the years he improved on where he left off. Hours upon hours of learning non-stop payed off because now 810's mind was on par with -if not smarter than- Shuri, the princess of Wakanda's intelligence level.

810 waited for the guard to let him back into his 'room'. Walking in and sighing as the heavy door closed behind him, 810 decided to lay on his metal cot and just go over what his brain already knew while he waited for further instructions. This place has been home for the last 9 years of his life. He knew everything about this 'abandoned' HYDRA base and he had knowledge of all the other HYDRA bases.

His thoughts wandered back to his dream. Still wondering what it was. Who were those people in the room? Why did they look familiar?  
810 looked at the digital clock on the wall of his cell. A luxury that he earned after proving loyal to HYDRA. It said 12:46 p.m. It was almost time for his session.

The session was a long and painful process of finding the perfect spider for 810 in hopes that he would develop new enhancements from the bite of the said arachnid. Apparently 810's DNA was one in a billion. He possessed a special gene that very few in the world had.

It basically allowed him to be the number one test subject when it came down to experimentations.

He had only gone through the session twice and gained organic webbing from one while the other was unsuccessful.

Sessions occur every 3 years at 1:00 p.m. sharp.

810 looked at the ceiling as he laid on his back. Unbeknownst to the teen, 14 minutes flew by and now it was 1:00 p.m.

The guard stationed in front of his cell banged roughly on the door and opened it for the second time that day. 810 quickly gathered his bearings and paused to wait for the guard to close to door and motion for the teen to follow him.

They began walking and everything blurred together. 810 was lead down several hallways and staircases and quickly gave up trying to memorize the way to the testing area.

The guard led him to two large metal doors with a scanner on the wall to the right of the doors.

Completing the scan, the door opened and 810 walked in.

The doctor, who's name was still a mystery, gestured for 810 to lay down on a medical table stationed in the middle of the dark, cold concrete room that had only the dim blue glow of machinery to illuminate it. He complied without a word.

Big blue holograms showed 810's body analysis and the spider that would bite him for the experiment.

The doctor stood over to the teen now lying stiffly on the table.

Clasping reinforced magnetic restraints to 810's ankles, wrists and torso. A loud clank sounded throughout the hollow room as the magnets turned on and forced his limbs onto the table.

A twisted smile formed on the doctor's face as he walked over to a small tray table nearby and grabbed a vial.

Said vial contained a small blue and black spider that looked like it was itching for a way out.

Trudging slowly to the restrained test subject and grabbing a pair of tweezers on the way, the doctor opened the vial and in one swift movement, grabbed the arachnid with the tweezers.

The doctor let the now empty vial fall to the ground as he gently put the spider directly on 810's forearm and waited.

_"This won't hurt a bit."_ The doctor said as his smile grew wider.

The small blue and black spider bit 810 and he yelped.

810 didn't have to wait long before effects of the spider venom kicked into full gear. His body started to feel like it was burning from the inside, out. Like someone was pouring lava onto every limb and then slowly making their way up to his mid section. 810 clenched his teeth and tightened his fist in pain.

Trying not the scream or puke was a lot harder than he anticipated, but 810 managed and only let soft groans and whimpers leave his lips.

Sweat gathered on 810's forehead as his vision became hazy and distorted. He was just about ready to pass out from the flaring pain.

Finally, he let go of the last thread of consciousness and slipped into the dark numbness of his mind.


End file.
